furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Luster the rainwing/*derps*
Um...yeah. Making a species...here ya go... Appearance These creatures range quite freely in appearance, but common features show them as wingless, lean, draconic 'mammals'. They have long thin legs for running and agility with small claws. They are usually small: the size of a Great Dane as the average. They have short fat tails, though some have longer or no tail at all. They have a ruff of stiff hairlike spines along the back of the neck and on the rump and tail if the individual has a tail. The most signature feature if these creatures, however is their head. They have three jaws of equal size and equal strength, all relatively symmetrical except for markings. They have no eyes, but rather large 'crystals' on each of the three foreheads. It is unknown what these orbs are made of, as well as if they are firm or squishy (:3). They have one long tongue and two rows of teeth on each jaw. Also on their heads are large internal ears with only black markings as a visible mark of the ears, and small sensory pits on the ends of their snouts. (So six ears and six sensory pits). Common 'Breeds' They have evolved differently, with certain genetics being more rare than others. The list is in order from Most common to rarest. Short Tail: the generic one. Soft hide like skin and a small ruff of spines. Otherwise they are nothing special from the description above. Long tail: same as the previous, exempting a few traits. Longer spines and a longer tail, though the tail is only 1.5 times the body length. No tail: can have either long or short spines, no tail at all. Furred: can have either no, short, or long tail (though it is more common for a short, etc...). Whole body is furred, with longer fur on the chest, spine, and ankles/wrists. Habitat Generally found on the savannah, however, they can be adapted to any climate. Abilities They are fast and agile, similar to lions and hyenas. They always hunt and live in packs. The orbs on their foreheads can actually emit a small electric pulse, which the other members of the pack can pick up on with their sensory pits. This allows a silent form of communication between packs. The orbs tend to glow and flash when they emit the pulse. They have no eyesight, and very faint hearing. They mainly rely on their sensory pits to locate electric currents in prey, hunting much like a shark. As for sounds that they make, they make eerie sounds similar to hyenas, the crazed laugh and high chirps. They can hiss under pressure and make sounds similar to canines, but they don't bark. Instead, they screech. A high pitched, earsplitting scream that is painful to listen to and is a terrifying sign that one of these beasts is nearby. They can also manage high pitched whooping sounds and have developed a very primitive language. Feel free to make one. I'll give you guys pictures first, though. Give me a day or two. Also, I'm looking for a name for the species. Any help would be wonderful :3 Category:Blog posts